


Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The twelfth challenge from tinysparks is. . . EXO's Universe.Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!
Kudos: 3





	Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe

Welcome to the twelfth challenge of tinysparks, EXO's Universe!

Based on the polls that Mods have made, EXO's Universe has been chosen as the twelfth theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. The writers have to write a fic based on EXO's MV (group, unit or solo member's MV) or Teaser Video (EXO's debut teasers, Pathcode, etc). You can either use the MV as a reference (take parts of the MV and develop your own plot), or just follow along the original plot of the MV.

You can use multiple MVs for the fic, and you are allowed to use members that are not part of the MV (e.g using MAMA MV with X-EXO characters, or using Candy MV with Sehun/Kai as a pair, etc).

You can also use MV(s) from SM Station that have EXO's members as the main singer, both solo and collaboration songs (e.g Young (Baekhyun X Loco), Lil' Something (Chen X Heize), Curtain (Suho X Youngjoo Song), etc) **but** you're not allowed to use MV(s) that has EXO's member as a featured singer only (e.g. Nosedive (Dynamic Duo's ft. Chen), Ocean View (Rothy ft. Chanyeol), etc) or EXO's members in another group outside EXO/subunits group (e.g SuperM's MVs) or VCR from the concert. 

The deadline will be on **January 15th, 10 AM KST**. Don't forget to add **credit** somewhere in the tags or Author's Note that the fic is **based/inspired** by the MV you have chosen to avoid plagiarism.

For the Additional Tags, you can use the tag format 'Music Video: (the title) (EXO)', for example, Music Video: MAMA (EXO). Or you can just add one on your Author's Note, for example: 'Based on EXO's MAMA MV' or 'Inspired by on EXO-CBX's Blooming Day MV'.

If you're interested in joining the twelfth challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/pkMYU7xj5PfeWxj97) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **January 13th, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_12_EXO_Universe). Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

tinysparks' Mods

* * *

_Something's wrong..._

_Something has been wrong from the beginning._

_Or..._

_Maybe..._

_―_ SMTOWN Comics, EXO Universe: The War, The Eve _  
_


End file.
